FourSixTen(baby)
by Dauntlessbrave01
Summary: Four and Tris are married Dauntless leaders. Then Tris becomes pregnant. The problems of raising a child just being in Dauntless. What as the child grows?
1. FourSix

*In Chicago the war never happened and Tobias and Tris are still together. They just got married a few months ago.*

It's five a.m. and Tris is hugging the toilet in her and Tobias's apartment. "Stiff are you Ok?" Tobias asks looking into the bathroom. "Hey you were a stiff too and I'm fine I think it's something I ate." Tris answers.

"Are you going to be OK enough to train the initiates?" he questioned. "Yes I'm sure, who else is going to scare the transfers." she laughs wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She gets up from the floor and decides to shower before breakfast and when the initiates come.

Still after the shower she is on the floor hugging the toilet again. "After training today I want you to see a doctor." Tobias says in a concerned voice. "OK." Tris says pouting.

She forces herself to get dressed into a black tank top that showed off her crows with black jeans and black boots. She manages to apply a coat of makeup on her face. Then she puts her hair back into a tight ponytail.

She walks out to the dining hall with Tobias and meet up with their friends. Christina and Will are training the Dauntless-born and they are expecting their first child in a few months. Uriah and Marlene are sitting next to them and Marlene is half asleep. Lynn is on the other side of the table with Shauna and Zeke next to her. "What happen to her?" Tris asks as she sits next to Marlene and flicks her on the head.

"She stayed up and watched three movies that were all two hours long." Uriah complains.

"Oh yeah, where you when this was happening?" Tobias asks.

"She was using me as a pillow, but I fell asleep during the first one I swear." he yells.

"No you didn't you were crying during the second." Marlene says during yawns. Everyone laughs as Uriah's face turns bright red. Tris grabs a muffin from the center of the table eats it in a few bits. As she goes to get another Christina asks, "Are you ok Six?"

"Yes I think I'm fine." Tris mumbles between bites. The group starts to divide as Marlene and Uriah have to go to fence protection, Lynn is working on her part-time job at the tattoo parlor, and Shana has to get the younger children of Dauntless on the train to go to school, Zeke decides to join her. Then it was only Tris, Tobias, Will, and Christina.

"Ready to scare some initiates?" Will jokes.

"Please they should be scared to even look at me." Tobias says with great pride. That earns him a slap from Tris. "And they should be scared of Six too." he cries holding his cheek. "Much better." Tris says with a goofy smile on her face.

They all walk down to the far end of Dauntless to the net. "I don't hear it yet." Will says quietly listening for the train. "I do." Tobias yells over the loud noise rushing into the tunnel. Screams and loud laughs erupt from the building above.

After about five minutes Eric should've finished his speech and the first was coming soon. Then a scream comes followed by a body. The person had grey Abnegation clothes on. Tobias helped the person off. It was a girl with black hair.

"Name?" Tobias asks.

"Emma." The girl answers.

"Ok first jumper Emma!" Tobias yells followed by whoops and screams of happiness.

Jumping Order

1. Emma(transfer)

2. Brandon(Dauntless-born)

3. Fawn(Dauntless-born)

4. Lindsey(transfer)

5. Josh(transfer)

6. Carl(transfer)

7. Abby(transfer)

8. Bri(Dauntless-born)

9. Lexi(transfer)

10. Jia(Dauntless-born)

This year there were forty-three initiates. Twenty were transfers a record high for Dauntless. Once all the jumpers were down and counted the two couples stood in front of them. "All initiates," Tobias screams, "if you are a transfer you're coming with me for a tour, if you're Dauntless-born I don't think you need a tour, but you're with Christina and Will." Christina and Will lead the group of Dauntless-born to Chasm for free time. "Ok now that's settled I'm Six and that's Four." Tris yells over the tiny whispers.

"Like the numbers?" A boy with Erudite blue asks. "Yes and is there a problem with that?" Tris snaps as she faces the boy. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Why should I answer to someone shorter than me. "he laughs, but is short lived as Tris whips out a knife and holds it to his throat. "Now before I ask again what's your name?" she demands. "Josh." he cries.

"Four when did he jump?" she asks turning to face Four.

"Fifth." he responds looking at the list. "Fifth, fifth, I was the first jumper in my initiation and I placed first in my class." she boasts. She backs away starts leading the group to their dorm. "This where you will be staying." she says, but checks her watch. "Four I have to go the appioment." Tris says.

"Ok I love Six." he smiles

"I love you Four" she laughs. She gives him a goodbye kiss and walks off to hospital.

"Tris Eaton." she says to the lady at the front desk. "Room 218." she answers not looking up from her computer.

Tris walks down the hall to the room and sits in the bed. "Tris Eaton?" the doctor asks.

"Yes I'm her." Tris responds. "Ok I'm Dr. Nolan's." The tells her, "So you are having stomach problems?"

"Yes for about two months." Tris says.

"Why don't you take this." Dr. Nolan's stated going through the cabinets and handing her a pregnancy test. "The bathroom two doors down." The doctor tells her.

Tris returns a few minutes later with test in her hand. The doctor timed it and said, "Look at it now, one line means no, two mean yes." Tris shakes her head and looks at the test, two lines. She's pregnant.


	2. Fighting

Tris stares at the wall in horror what is going to tell Tobias. He's training the transfers without any worry. "Are you Ok?" Dr. Nolan's asks. Tris quickly shakes her head and lets her mind wonder about what the child would look. Would it have her blond hair and Tobias's eyes or Tobias's black hair and her blue eyes. Or maybe a mix of both.

"How far along am I?" Tris wonders. "Only an ultrasound can answer that." Dr. Nolan's explains. The leads Tris down hall to another room with ultrasound things. Tris lays on the bed as the doctor puts a type of clear gel on her stomach.

"Looks like you're two months along." The doctor tells her, "You can find out the around month five." Tris shakes her head as she stares at the screen. A tiny body was curled in the middle of the screen. Once the doctor was done she wiped the gel off and sent Tris on her way.

Tris decided to tell her friends and Tobias at the same time. She choose to go back to her apartment until dinner. Tris laid on her bed, rubbing her belly watching the alarm clock tick away time.

Finally it was five o'clock and dinner had just started. She cleaned herself up and reapplied her makeup. As she pasted dorm of the transfers she noticed Emma sitting on her bed. "Hey Emma are going to dinner?" Tris asks. Emma looks up at her and says, "Yes in a fe minutes Six." Tris questioned what could be wrong with Emma.

"Is something bothering you?" asks Tris sweetly.

"I've be trying to understand why you're Six and Four is called Four." Emma tells her. "Oh I can explain that, I'm called Six because I have six fears. Four has only four fears." Tris explains. She stared wide-eyed at her. She then get's up and headed out the door.

"Thanks for telling me." Emma says. Tris shakes her head and for the dining hall. There at the same is Tobias and her friends a knot formed in her stomach. She sat down next to Tobias and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey guys I have something to tell you," Tris says as everyone quiets down, "I'm pregnant." Everyone reacted different. Uriah and Marlene were a little slow to react from lack of sleep, but they stare wide-eyed. Christina smiles and Will yells congrats. Lynn had just arrived and Christina explained it to her and she had a huge grin on her face. Shana hugged Tris and Zeke patted Tobias on the back.

Tobias on the other hand was also wide-eyed and his jaw had dropped down to the floor. Fear fell over over Tris as she thought that Tobias didn't want the baby. Then he laughed and kissed her. "I can't wait." he says. They all yell happily which gets the attention of the other tables.

"Christina when are finding out the gender?" Tris asks her friend. "In few days." she answers. Once they finished eating they all went their separate ways. Tobias takes Tris's hand as they walk down to their apartment. "I can't believe there's a mini Tris or Tobias running around." he laughs.

"Neither can I." Tris smiles.

"I just hope I don't mess the kid up." Tobias whines.

"You won't" Tris promised. They continue into their apartment and start making a list of some things they need to buy before they baby was born. They decided to get a black crib because it goes with Dauntless.

Later that day they go to store near the tattoo parlor. They gather a few things like a crib and a changing table.

The next day they are up bright and early to wake up the initiates. Tris had planned the fighting the groups that day.

Emma vs. Lindsey

Josh vs. Carl

Abby vs. Lexi

Kelly vs. Fred

Zach vs. Sam

Riley vs. Amanda

Jimmy vs. Ben

Matt vs. Elizabeth

Mary vs. Jack

Devon vs. Evan

Tris and Tobias walked into the room and yelled up initiates. All of the initiates groaned as they dressed. Once everyone was dressed and in the training room the fights began. Tris had to drag five initiates out of the training room.

The winners were Lindsey, Carl, Abby,Fred, Sam, Amanda, Ben, Matt, Mary,and Devon. Emma the one from Abnegation had a bloody nose. The worst injury was a broken wrist for Elizabeth from Candor.

**Thanks for the reviews. So for so go!**

**Boy- 1**

**Girl- 1**

**Twins- 0**

**Don't forget to give names when you review. Don't forget to give genders and names for Christina and Will's baby!**

**SHOUT- OUT TO JAYDEN! Thanks for the great names!**


	3. Fear Simulator

The next three days were crazy. Marlene and Uriah had told everyone they were expecting their first child, too. The initiates would have to go through both Tobias and Tris's fears since there weren't enough fears. In the morning before the initiates faced their fears. Tris and Tobias joined their friends at the dining hall. "Ready to show them your fears." Christina laughs knowing she doesn't have to show the Dauntless-born her fears.

"Yes." Tris mumbles under her breath as she forks food into her mouth, "This child loves food." She glares at Tobias's who scarfing down his food. "What?" he blurts spitting some food out. "The kid going to be just like you." she snaps.

Marlene was dead to the as she had her face planted in a bowl of oatmeal. "What happened to her, did she stay up watching movies again?" Lynn asks.

"No she was throwing up like every twenty minutes." Uriah groans as he lifts Marlene head off the bowl wipes it clean. Everyone laughs as her head falls back into the bowl.

"We have to leave." Christina announces. Will, Christina, Tris, and Tobias go down to fear simulator. Tris and Tobias check all the computers and call Emma. "I'm ready to see your ten fears Four and Six." she tells them. Tobias injects her with serum. Once in the simulation, Emma does great getting over the fears in under twenty minutes. She smiles as she comes out of the simulation. "I understand the whole Four and Six thing completely now." she says with a smile.

As soon as she exits Christina and Will come into the room. "We just finished the simulations and it's time to see the gender of the baby." Christina squeals. The leave the room go different ways as Christina and Will go to the hospital. At dinner they are announcing the gender.

Later that day when Tris is off to meet Tori for a talk she stops at the dorm where Emma is sitting outside. "Hi Emma." Tris says sitting next to her. "Oh hi Six." Emma mumbles back.

"Everything Ok?" Tris asks. "The others are gossiping about you and Four," Emma explains, "They think you're pregnant." She bends her head to stare at the ground. "They think this because?" Tris questions.

"Something they same in the simulation." Emma tells her. "What was that exactly?" Tris demands. "Well in two different fears, I guessing one was from each of you, we had to shoot a baby." she whispers.

"I only fear shooting my family and Four fears shooting innocence," Tris says, "We don't fear shooting the child we're having." Then it hits her, they fear the child's life. "So you are having a baby?" Emma asks bringing Tris back to the present. "Yes Emma, now tell everyone it's the truth." Tris says standing up and brushing herself off.

A few minutes later she gets to the tattoo parlor and waits for Tori's shift to end. "There's my favorite Stiff." Tori laughs as she comes out from the back. "The one and only." Tris grins as she hugs Tori.

"And now a baby Stiff, just what Dauntless needs." Tori jokes. "Yep and I can't wait." Tris giggles. Tori and Tris find a place to sit on the ground in the Pit and talk. "There's something going on." Tris whispers.

"What?" Tori asks in a hushed voice. " Mine and Tobias's fears changed we both fear shooting the child." Tris cries. "That's not good, so now he's five and your seven?" Tori asks trying to not make it a joke.

"No our just changed, I added the baby to shooting my family fear and Tobias made the baby his shooting innocence." Tris explains. "That's not good, but I have to leave to go to dinner just explain it to him. Bye!" Tori tells Tris as she jogs off.

As Tris walks to dining hall she questioned why the fears had changed so fast. Then two hands tickle her sides and she starts laughing. She turns to see Tobias who says, "Ready to find out Will and Christina's baby gender?" he asks between laughs. "Yes I need to know what color to buy presents in." Tris says.

When they were in the dining hall they sat next to Christina and Will. Soon there was only silence at the table and everyone is staring at Will and Christina. "What?" Christina screams breaking the silence. "Tell us!" Lynn yells pounding her fists on the table making a few cups bounce. "Ok Lynn look in this." Will says pulling out a white piece of cloth, "What color paper is on the inside?" Lynn slowly unwraps the paper and the she screams, "Girl!" Every girl at the table whoops as the guys stare wide-eyed.

"I lost to my wife!" Tobias and Uriah yell at the same time.

**Yep Christina and Will are having a girl so now I picked out some names I thought would suit their baby. Now another thing do you think Emma's Divergent? I'll give a shoutout to a person who guesses the right one and gives a reason. So this chapter shoutout goes to ellie2297 great review and thanks for the little tip. So here are the names...**

**1. Willow**

**2. Ali(Alison)**

**3. Caiti **

**4. Rose**

**5. Hannah**

**The voting totals for the gender of Tobias and Tris baby gender are still open for another chapter. **

**Girl- 2**

**Boy-3**

**Twins-0**

**Now I would like for you to also give gender and names for Marlene's and Uriah's baby. You have three chapters for the gender and five for the names.**


	4. Baby Names and Games

Uriah and Tobias both glare at Will madly. "What?" Will asks. "The fact that you owe me a night on the couch." Tobias yells. "I have to clean the bathroom after Marlene starts throwing up!" Uriah screams. They sat through dinner with out a problem expect, when the boys would complain to their wives. After dinner Tobias and Tris return to their apartment. Tris quickly gathers Tobias's pillow and blankets. She places on the couch. "Do I really have to?" Tobias asks. "Yes you lost a bet." she shouts. He then mumbled words as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned to face the couch. "Good night big baby." Tris says in a baby voice. She then goes in bed herself for tomorrow was month three in her pregnancy. Month Three (Mood Swings) Tris wakes up to find she has no more morning sickness. She happy to find that stage gone, but is wondering what the new one was. As soon as Tobias walked into the room she went happy to angry in ten seconds. "What did I do?" Tobias asks in horror. Then the mood changes again and Tris is smiling again. "Nothing." Tris says already hating mood swings. She gets dressed for another day of training and tonight is the capture the flag. She laughs as she remembered the time she made Tobias climb the Ferris wheel. "Ready?" he asks. She smiles and joins him at the door. "Yes." She answers. They walk to the dining hall. Only Christina and Will are at the table. "So Four how was your night on the couch?" Will asks with a grin. "Terrible, but I think I'll live." Tobias complains. "Want another?" Tris snaps "No!" he yells. "That's what I thought." she says. Then Marlene and Uriah come through the door. Uriah looks as bad as Marlene does. "What happen to you two?" Christina asks. "Sickness, sickness is what happened to us." Uriah murmurs. "He got sick when cleaned the bathroom and he threw up." Marlene explains. "So Christina and Will any names?" Tris asks changing the topic. "Um why don't we wait till everyone else comes." Christina suggests. A few minutes later Lynn comes in and then Shauna and Zeke come walking in together. They're holding hands. Uriah puts his hands over his eyes and says, "That's worse than cleaning the bathroom." "Morning." Shauna says sitting down. "What?" Zeke demands. "Are you two seriously together?" Marlene questions. "Yes!" Shauna yells. Everyone sits silently, eating. "So Christina now will you tell us the names?" Tris whines. "Sure." Christina says. "The names we like are Alexis Raye, Dakota Riley,and Alice Rose." Will tells everyone. "I love them!" Tris yells. "What's with her?" Will questions. "Mood swings, I'm not a fan." Tobias whispers. "We're gonna need some help here!" A voice echoes through Dauntless. They all get up and go to the chasm. About five Dauntless are pulling a rope out of the chasm. "I wonder who jumped?" Tobias whispers to Tris. "Hey look at Josh and Carl." she says quietly. The two boys are on the bridge, they're faces are battered and bruised. "She's alive!" someone yells. They finally get the body out and Tris gasps to see it's Emma. Tris and Tobias run up to her and sit by her. "Emma what happened?" Tobias asks. He remembers the day he saved Tris from her death. "Those two." Emma whispers her eyes on Josh and Carl. "Does anything hurt?" Tris asks as Tobias gets up to go to the boys. "My wrist." Emma tells her. "Is that it?" Tris questions confused. "I put my wrist above my head when I fell and it broke my fall." Then Uriah and Will help Emma up and walk her to the hospital. Tris, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina walk to the hospital a few paces behind the boys. "What do think Four is doing to them?" Lynn asks. "From experience of Peter, Drew, and Al, probably making them regret doing it." Tris says. Later that day. As it turns out Emma only fractured her wrist. She would be able to continue training. Tris is called to tech room. Once she arrives she sees Tobias with Josh and Carl. They look a little worse than they did earlier. Tris lifts Tobias's hand and sees his knuckles are red and cracked with blood smeared on them. "Really?" she asks raising her eyebrow. Tobias lifts his shoulders and faces the leaders. "These two attacked Emma Yates and threw her in the chasm." Tobias explains. "Do you have any proof?" Max questions. "Yes, both boys and Emma have bruised knuckles and marks matching the knuckles." Tris explains. "That's not enough." Eric tells. "I thought you would say that, so I called a favor from an old friend." Tobias announces. The leader of Candor came into the room. "Yes and I brought some truth serum." Jack the leader of Candor says. "Very well Jack." Max nods. The leader then injects both boys with the serum. "Ask them what ever you want." Jack states as he leaves. Josh and Carl are both in chairs. Tobias paces back and father while Tris sits. "Carl what color is your hair?" Tris asks. "Blonde." he says. "Josh what color are your eyes?" Tris questions. "Brown." he answers. "They're under serum." Tobias states. "Is it true that you attacked Emma?" Tris demands. "Yes." both boys say at the same time. They cover their mouths. "Ok Max you have your proof." Tobias snaps. The five leaders of Dauntless huddle together and talk. After a minute they break apart. "From the leaders of Dauntless, we will not allow these two to continue initiation." Max states. Then four guards come in and take the boys away. "Is Emma able to continue?" Eric asks. "Yes." Tris tells them. Later that Night Everyone was on the train. Four and Six were handing everyone guns, while Will explained the game. "Now two teams and Four you can pick first." Will says. In the past week they cut Lexi, Jimmy, Mary, Evan, Kelly, Riley, Jack, Abby, Zach, Bri, Ivy, Ellie, Hanna, Nia, Paige, Marie, Franky, Fred, Claire, TJ, Jia, Devon, Lindsey, and including Josh and Carl who were cut that morning. "Ok I'll take Emma." Tobias says. "Matt." Will tells everyone. "Avery." "Ryan." "Brandon." "Austin." "Elizabeth." "Steve." "Ally." "Spencer." "Alex." "Ben." "Chloe." "Sam." "Abe." "Brandon." "Fawn." "Amanda." "Gino." Will says. Everyone had their places and Christina and Will's team got off the train first. Once Tris and Tobias's team got off the train they hid at the fairgrounds. "Now we need to hide this." Tobias says holding up a neon orange flag. Tris stares up at the Ferris wheel and thinks for a second. "Hey Four why don't we hide it up there?" She asks pointing up to the Ferris wheel. "Again?" he asks in horror. She sees the pain in his face. "Well me and um Avery can take it up." Tris states. Avery's eyes are wide open and she's shaking her head no. "Are you afraid of heights?" Elizabeth questions placing her casted hand on Avery's shoudler. "Yeah." Avery squeaks. "Well then how about Chloe?" Tris asks looking to Chloe. "Sure." Chloe answers. Tris hands Tobias her gun and takes the flag from his hands. The two girls jog over to the Ferris wheel and begin to climb. Once they reach the beams at the top Chloe ties the flag around a beam. "Look over there." Chloe says when she's finished. Tris turns to see the other team only about two miles away. "They have the flag tied to someone." Tris points out. They both climb down and Tris tells everyone the plan they have. "Ok so Emma and Ben you will hide in the trees closet to the Ferris Wheel. Then Chloe, Brandon, Avery, Spencer, Sam, Amanda, Steve and Austin spread yourselves out. Some of you hide in or around the Ferris wheel." Tris explains to them. "What about you Six and Four?" Emma questions. "We're hiding in the brush over there and we're going to be covered in leaves and stuff like that. So we can get them from behind. But remember everyone look for the person with the flag on them it should be green." Tris tells them. They all then spilt up. A few minutes later everyone is in their places and they can't be seen. Sounds of footsteps come down the gravel road. "Be careful! This could be a trap!" Will yells. Tris sees the glowing light on Will. Moments later the first shots come. Tris and Tobias slide the barrels of their guns out of the cover and wait till more of Will and Christina's team go down. Once there are only eight up Tris and Tobias start shooting. They took down the whole team and Avery pops out from behind a bush and takes the flag from Will. She then waves it in the air Everyone Tris and Tobias's team whoops and yells things like we won and game over! Tris and Tobias flip the cover off of them and smile as they watch the initiates celebrated. Everyone headed back to Dauntless and Emma was asked by a few Dauntless-born to go to the zip line. About an hour later is when the top ten are announced. Once all the initiates were there the list appeared. 1. Emma 2. Brandon 3. Abe 4. Ben 5. Ryan 6. Fawn 7. Matt 8. Elizabeth 9. Avery 10. Chloe **Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm sorry I took so long to finish this chapter, but I had just got DIVERGENT on DVD and I'm obsessed with it! Shout out to Bortzy! **


	5. Baby Ten

Chapter Five

(Two Months Later)

Tris is happy to see her baby bump start growing and thinking about baby. She had an appioment to find out the gender and Tobias was coming too. Tobias is out with Zeke, Will, and Uriah. So Tris is going shopping with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna after they find out the gender.

AT THE PIT

Tobias, Will, Zeke, and Uriah are hanging out. "So Four what do you hope it is?" Will asks. "Boy." Tobias states.

"Why do want a boy?" Uriah questions. "I've already have one stubborn girl in my house I don't want to make it two." Tobias says.

"Uh Four when's the thing?" Will questions.

"Twelve o'clock." Tobias answers. "It's eleven-fifty." Will points out. "Crap! See you guys." Tobias yells as he runs to the hospital.

In the waiting room Tris is sitting a chair with her arms crossed. "Late much?" She snaps. "Maybe a little." he jokes. She glares at him and let's out a low growl. "Tris Eaton." Dr. Nolan's calls into the room.

They get up and are led down the room to a room. Tris lays down on bed and Tobias sits a chair next to the bed. Dr. Nolans puts the gel on Tris's stomach and then places device on her stomach. "Ok looks like everything's ok with baby. Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Nolan's asks.

"Yes please." Tobias states. "Looks like you're having a girl." the doctor announces. Tris kisses Tobias. Tobias stares at the screen, his daughter.

They finish up and leave. "So how are we going to tell our friends?" Tris asks holding Tobias's hand. "Well I like what Christina and Will did, but I want special for her." Tobias says placing his free hand on Tris's stomach.

"How about something like a treasure hunt?" Tris suggests.

"Yeah I like that, but we would need some help." Tobias states. "Well it could be couple only thing, you know Christina and Will, Marlene and Uriah, and Shauna and Zeke, then Lynn could help us." Tris says.

"Sure let's go find her." Tobias tells her. They both head down the tunnels of Dauntless and they find Lynn throwing knives with a bunch of twelve year olds. "Seriously Lynn?" Tobias yells. Lynn then throws the knife she is holding at the head and turns.

"Oh, hey," she calls then she remembers, "What's the gender?"

"Girl!" Tobias tells her. Lynn starts juming up and down. The five kids she is hanging out with are making faces. "Oh yeah this Haley," she points at a girl with black hair and yellow streak is going down her hair, "That's Erin," she points to a the girl next to Haley with blond hair, "That's Jimmy," she gestures to the boy next to Haley with a shaved head, "Dan," she points to the other boy with spiky blond hair, and Brooke." She points to the girl with red hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Four and this is Six." Tobias tells them. They shake their heads and turn back to the boards. "What do need my help with something?" Lynn questions

"Yeah planning on how to tell everyone." Tris tells her.

"Ok, don't do anything stupid." Lynn says looking at her younger friends. "We won't." Haley says. "We probably could use their help too." Tris says.

"Do you want to help?" Lynn asks. "Sure." Brooke answers. "I'm in." the two boys say at the same time. "Count me in!" Erin laughs.

"Yeah why not." Haley pronounces.

A hour later everything is done and everyone is in their place. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna all are in the pit. Brooke comes up to them and hands them a paper. "What is this?" Will asks waving the paper.

"Read it and you'll see." Brooke tells them. She then runs off to go to her next spot. "Will read it." Christina whines.

"Ok ok," he says, "It says, you have found the first clue, the first couple to figure out the birth dates of Lynn's friends Haley, Brooke, Erin, Jimmy, and Dan will get the next clue."

Five minutes later Christina and Will managed to track down Brooke and Haley, Marlene and Uriah found Haley, Erin, and Jimmy, and Shauna and Zeke found Brooke. Christina and Will walked into the training room and found Erin and Jimmy. Once they were told the birthdays, they had to find Lynn.

Will had met Dan before because his brother is Brandon.

They found Lynn chatting up some guys in the Pit and called her. "You have all of their birthdays?" Lynn questions.

"Yes, Haley's birthday is May first, Brooke's birthday is November fourteenth, Erin's birthday is January eighteenth, Jimmy's birthday is July ninth, and Dan's birthday is December twenty-seventh." Will says.

"Ok your next clue is the doctor that told Six and Four the gender." Lynn tells them.

"I know who it is," Christina announces to Will, "It's Dr. Nolan's." They both head off to the hospital and Will asks, "What room is Dr. Nolan's in?"

"Room 224." the lady answers. They then head down the hall to the room and Dr. Nolan's is filling out a chart. "Hello, do you have an appioment?" the doctor asks. "No, but we're friends with Tris Eaton and we'd like to know the gender of the baby she's having." Christina says.

"Oh yes," the doctor says setting down one chart and sifting through a few more, "Look's like she's have a girl and she's due on December twenty-fifth."

"Thanks." Will says.

"Have a nice day." the doctor says as they leave. "You as well." Christina calls back. "This is great!" Christina smiles. "Why?" Will asks.

"Because our daughter can have a friend." Christina shouts.

Later at dinner. Marlene and Uriah look confused, while everyone else figured it out. "We didn't get past the first clue." Marlene whines. Then Tobias and Tris enter. "So any guesses?" Tobias says smiling.

"Girl!" Shauna and Christina yell at the same. Everyone is laughing having a good time until Erin, Haley, and Jimmy come to the table. "Hey guys what's up?" Lynn asks. Erin eyes are glassy and Jimmy's biting his lip.

"We can't find Brooke." Haley tells her.

**Sorry about the cliffhangers, but the story needed one. Thanks for all the reviews, I taken many thought. Some of you might find me adding Haley, Erin, Brooke, Jimmy, and Dan into the story a little weird, but Brooke's disappearance is a part of my master plan mwahahahaha. **

**So now for names. Ten is the nickname the baby will have of course!**

**Christina and Will's baby- Alexis Raye, Dakota Riley, and Alice Rose. (She's going to have the baby in the chapter FYI so choose wisely!)**

**Tris and Tobias's baby- Aria Brooklyn, Maddie Prim, and Ellie Alissa. **

**SHOUT TOOOOO- MaddietheDivergent22! Thanks for the lovely review, you made my day when I read it! I hope you loved chapter!**


	6. A Surprise

Lynn instantly snapped into serious mode. "Where did you see her last?" Lynn asks.

"In the training room." Haley squeaks. Lynn gets up and heads off with them. "We'll go with them." Zeke said grabbing Shauna hand. Once everyone was in the training room, they searched for the girl. Zeke moved boxes full of bullets and finds Brooke. She was knocked out and showed no signs of breathing. "I found her!" Zeke yelled.

Lynn ran over and knelt beside Brooke. "She needs a doctor." Lynn states. Zeke then lifts the little girl off the ground and proceeds to carry her to the hospital.

Haley and Erin are sobbing into Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy is trying to keep his cool. Lynn and Shauna leads them down to the hospital.

(Two months later)

At breakfast all the girls are eating super fast; expect for Shauna. "How can you guys eat like?" Shauna questions them.

"We're eating for two not one." Tris snapped.

"OK!" Shauna yells.

"Marlene aren't you finding out the gender in like ten minutes?" Christina asks.

"Yeah gotta go!" Marlene called leaving. "And then there were three." Tris laughed.

Later at Lunch

Marlene and Uriah enter hand in hand. "So is there going to be another little girl in this group?" Christina squeaked.

"Nope a little boy!" Uriah yelled. Will and Tobias roll their eyes. "Why are you guys doing that?" Uriah questioned.

"We have to be all protective father for our daughters." Tobias complained.

Later that day Tobias and Tris are in their apartment watching tv and the phone rang. Tobias picked it up. After a little talking he stated, "Christina went into labor." Both of them rushed to the hospital.

Five hours a very shocked Will came into the waiting room. "Christina fine, but we had surprise twins." Everyone gasps and Will motions for them to follow him. Once they were in the room, Christina is holding two little bundles. Tris, Marlene, and Shauna walked over and talked sweetly to the little babies. "What's did you name her?" Tris asks pointing to one in a pink blanket.

"Alexis Raye," Christina stated, "And this Zander Adams."

"Um Christina and I talked about godparents and um Six will you be Alexis's godmother?" he asks Tris, "Of course!" she smiled. "And Four will you be her godfather?" Will asks.

"Sure." Tobias nodded.

"For Zander, Shauna would you be his godmother?" he asked Shauna. "Anything for a friend." she stated.

"Zeke will you be his godfather?" Will asks.

"Yeah." he smiled. Everyone enjoys the little babies for a while.

**So there you have it a surprise baby! Here's their birth certificates.**

**Name: Alexis Raye Name: Zander Adams**

**Birthdate: October 10(8:38pm) Birthdate: October 10(8:40pm)**

**Gender: Female Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Color: Light Brown Skin Color: Light Brown**

**Weight: 6lb. 5oz. Weight: 5lb. 10oz.**

**Length: 20.2in Length: 18.3in**

**Godmother: Tris(Six) Godmother: Shauna**

**Godfather: Tobias(Four) Godfather: Zeke**

**So there you go and I hope you can't wait to see them grow up! Now for Marlene and Uraih's baby names! Tyler James, Alexander Mason and James Harrison. Shoutout toooooooooo- DisneyNerd, you're right!**


	7. An Awakening

A month has pasted and Alexis and Zander are back at home. Lynn has been at the hospital with Dan, Jimmy, Haley, and Erin nonstop waiting for Brooke to wake up. Today Tris is meeting up with Christina to go buy clothes for Zander, Alexis and her baby. Tris got ready and headed out the door while Tobias is trying to build the crib.

She knocked on the door of Christina and Will's apartment. Christina yelled, "Coming!" Moments later Christina opened the door with Alexis in her right arm and Zander in her left arm. "Hey Six." Christina smiled

"Hi Christina." Tris responded. "Can you hold Alexis?"Christina asks.

"Of course, I need practice." Tris laughed. Christina handed Alexis to Tris. The little girl stared up at Tris.

They then head down to the Pit where the clothes store is. Once inside the store, Christina heads straight for the baby clothes and Tris glances around. "Hey Six have about this?" Christina asks using her free arm to hold up a shirt that says 'I'm not aloud to date. Ever.'

Tris laughs at the shirt. "I'm so getting that." Tris states.

An hour later Tris walking out with a denim dress, a daddy's big girl onesies, the thing Christina pointed, a black dress with Dauntless in red sewn onto the skirt, and a stuffed sheep. She walked with Christina back to her apartment.

"Thanks for helping me, bye!" Christina says.

"Sure, bye!" Tris smiles. Tris then walks to her apartment. When she enters the apartment she heads to see how Tobias is doing. He was on the ground in the middle of a circle of things for the crib. "Oh my god!" Tris says slapping her forehead.

"What?" Tobias questions.

"You're still not past step one!" Tris yells.

"Maybe." Tobias squeaked.

FOURTEEN DAYS LATER

At six in morning Tris wakes up to a sharp pain in her stomach and wetness. "Tobias she's coming." she said in horror. "No she's not, she's not due for another month." Tobias groaned.

"She's coming you pain." Tris snapped. She smacked his with her pillow and he got up.

An hour and twelve minutes she gave birth to a premature daughter. Her friends came to see her and the baby. The baby was small so they put her in an incubator.

"What's her name?" Shauna asks. "Aria Brooklyn." Tris told them.

"So now we'd like Christina and Will to be her godparents." Tobias states.

"Sure." Christina and Will say at the same time.

Lynn then came into the room. "I have great news Brooke woke up." Lynn smiled.

"That's great!" Tris cheered.

"But she has no memory of anything, she doesn't know me, her friends or her aunt." Lynn cried. "That's so sad." Shauna whispered. "I know and she's afraid of all guys, she had a seizure when Dan tried to hug her," Lynn tells them, "Her aunt want's nothing to do with her so I'm going to adopt her."

"Well congrats, but I think a thirteen year old is going to be an interesting experience." Christina says.

"And where's baby ten?" Lynn asks. "Over here." Tris stated pointing at her daughter.

**So baby Ten is now part of the picture, after six long chapter of Tris finding out she's pregnant and then finding out it's a girl. Here's Aria Brooklyn's birth certifcate~**

**Name: Aria Brooklyn**

**Birthdate: November 24(7:12am)**

**Gender: Female (Premature)**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Color: White**

**Weight: 4lb. 8oz. **

**Length: 16in**

**Godmother: Christina**

**Godfather: Will**

**And this chapter's shoutout goes to... immadivergent! Thanks for voting for the name and see I didn't kill her!**


	8. Aria's Coming Home

A week has passed and Aria is still in the incubator. The doctors moved Aria to the NICU. Tris is sitting in a chair next to Aria and she has hand in the incubator and Aria is holding Tris's index finger.

Tobias walked into the NICU and sat in the chair next to Tris. "How's our little Aria?" he asked as he kissed Tris. "Better then yesterday, she might be able to go home in about two weeks." Tris tells him.

"That's great and she can celebrate her first christmas at home." he smiles.

"Yep." Tris states. Four hours later Tris and Tobias fell asleep. Marlene, Uriah, Christina with Alexis in her arms, Will with Zander in his arms, Zeke, and Shauna sneak up behind them. "They look so peaceful," Marlene states, "I don't like it."

"Wake up!" Marlene and Uriah yell. "Ahhh." Tobias yells. He flings his arms into the air and hits Marlene in the nose. Tris wakes up a lot slower. "Oh sorry Marlene." Tobias squeaks.

"It's ok." she says holding her nose. Uriah glared at Tobias.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Tris and Tobias are in the NICU watching over Aria as her nurse Ms. Tammy checks her. "Looks like Aria's good," the says, "She can go home today."

"Thank you." Tobias says. Some nurses unplug Aria's machines and open the incubator. "We should show her around." Tris suggests.

"Yeah." Tobias answers. Ms. Tammy hands Tobias Aria and they leave. Aria is awake and alert as she takes in the sounds of Dauntless. They head home and on the way, they run into Peter.

"Oh I knew it!" he yelled, "You're in Dauntless because you bribed him!"

"Four hold Aria." Tris says handing Tobias Aria. Peter has a creepy smile on his face. "Did you promise him a kid if he passed who? Hmm, what's you secret?" Peter demanded.

"You want to know the secret Peter?" Tris questions, "Come here." She signals for him to lean down. He leans down and Tris punches him the nose. "You B****." he snaps.

"Oh man up you baby." Tris says. They head for their apartment and Tobias sits on the couch with Aria. "That was a first." he pointed out.

"What was?" Tris questioned. "You winning a fight." he laughed. "Oh real funny." Tris snaps.

**Thanks for reading! I had been thinking about when I should have Peter make an appearance and now was a great time. I understand that a few people thought Aria should have blue eyes, but on both sides of Tris and Tobias's families they have brown eyes. I'm thinking about a Christmas chapter. In a review you can suggest presents. So that would be for Aria, Alexis, Zander, Brooke, and Hector(Shauna and Lynn's little brother)**


	9. First Christmas and Saying Yes

Christmas morning. At ten o'clock Christina and Will knock on Tris and Tobias. Tobias answers it, "Hey guys." he says. "Hey Four where's Tris?" Christina asks. "In Aria's room." Tobias says. Christina carries Zander and Alexis into Aria's room.

"Hey Chris." Tris smiles. "Merry Christmas." Christina states. "Yeah." Tris mumbles. There's a knock on the door and Uriah yells, "Open the door or I'll knock it down!"

"We should get out there before Uriah breaks my door." Tris laughs. Tobias opens and Uriah comes in dressed in a red suit with a Santa hat. "You look like an idiot." Tris states.

"That's what I told him." Marlene tells everyone.

"But I brought presents for my little nieces and nephew." he says pulling a pack off of his back. "You're a godfather to Zander not an uncle." Will points out. "And you would only be an uncle if Zeke got married and had kids." Tobias says.

"Don't remind me." Uriah mumbles. Someone knocks on the door. Tobias opens the door and it's Lynn, Brooke, and Hector. "I thought you weren't bringing him." Uriah says.

"Yeah I wasn't, but Shauna didn't go to my parent's house to pick him up." Lynn whines. Then there's another knock at the door. "It's open!" Tris yells. Shauna and Zeke enter with piles of presents.

A few minutes later everyone is on the floor. "So how about we give Aria her presents first." Zeke suggests. Everyone shakes their heads. Uriah pulled a chair from the kitchen table and he placed Aria on his lap.

"Oh my god Aria's face." Lynn laughs pointing at Aria. Aria has her eyebrows down to her eyes and her mouth is bent down. "Four take a picture of that." Tris laughs. Tobias snaps a picture of it.

What Aria Got and From Who

Tris and Tobias: Play pen, stuffed cat, and rocker

Christina and Will: Three Dresses and Hair bows

Lynn: Stuffed bunny and Dauntless rattler

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is #1' and a mirror

Zeke and Shauna: Necklace with a charm that says , '10'

"Thanks guys." Tris says.

"Now Alexis." Zeke says. Christina places Alexis on Uriah's lap and she starts crying.

What Alexis Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Books

Christina and Will: Pink sheets and stuffed horse

Lynn: Dauntless rattler and Dauntless dress

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is #1 and a mirror

Zeke and Shauna: Necklace with a charm that says 'A'

"Now for Zander." Zeke states. Will sets Zander on Uriah's lap and Zander starts pulling on Uriah's beard.

What Zander Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Play sword and stuffed lion

Christina and Will: Green sheets

Lynn: Dauntless rattler and books

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is # 1'

Zeke and Shauna: Stuffed dragon and books

"Thanks everyone." Christina says. "Hector and Brooke next." Shauna says.

What Brooke Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Makeup Kit

Christina and Will: Gift card to tattoo parlor

Lynn: Picture of her with Haley, Erin, Jimmy and Dan

Marlene and Uriah: Throwing Knives

Zeke and Shauna: Bracelet with charms of the names of each of her friends

What Hector Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Ipod

Christina and Will: Gift Card to tattoo parlor

Lynn: Black t-shirt

Marlene and Uriah: Throwing Knives

Zeke and Shauna: Watch and Combat boots

Once all the adults exchange gifts it's Zeke turn to give his present to Shauna. He opened a small box with a ring in it and said, "Shauna will you marry me?"

"Yes Yes Yes!" Shauna yells. Then Uriah, Lynn, and Hector started crying. "I don't wanna be related to them!" Uriah cried

"We don't wanna be related to you!" They whined back.

Thanks for **reading** chapter nine! The shoutout of the chapter issssssss... -9903! Thank you for reviews!


	10. Mini Uriah

February 13. Everyone is at breakfast. "I'm so stressed!" Marlene whines. "Why?" Tris asks. "Because I'm due any day now." Marlene says.

"Well that's no reason to use me as a foot stool." Uriah complains. "Or me as a back rest." Lynn snaps.

HOUR LATER

Tobias lays on the couch with Aria on his lap. "What are you watching?" Tris asks as she folds clothes. "Uh Dauntless Junior." Tobias says.

"Why?" Tris questions.

"Because Aria likes it." Tobias tells her. The phone starts to ring and Tris picks it up. "Hey Uriah." Tris says into the phone.

"Uriah calm down we'll be there in a few minutes." Tris says. "Ok bye." Tris tells Uriah.

"What was that about?" Tobias asks. "Marlene went into labor." Tris tells him.

An hour later a doctor came out to them. "They're all fine, but Uriah passed out a the sight of blood." the doctor explains. Everyone starts because they didn't Uriah was that weak. The doctor leads them into the room. Marlene is one cot and next to her in another is Uriah. "Hey guys." Uriah says. The girls crowd around Marlene, who's holding the baby. "He's so cute what's his name?" Tris asks. "Tyler James." Marlene answers smiling at the little boy.

**Thanks for reading! I should post the next chapter by next week. **

**Here's Tyler James Birth Certificate**

**Name: Tyler James**

**Birthdate: February 13(12:30pm)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Color: Light Brownd**

**Weight: 6lb. 7oz.**

**Length: 20.3in**

**Godmother: Lynn**

**Godfather: Zeke**

**So now the shoutout of the chapter is... dcdomain6! Thanks for your review! And to all of you people out there, you can share your ideas about events that should happen!**


	11. Author Note(Please Read!)

**Thank you for reading my story! To make things more interesting, I will hold a contest for the name of the next baby born in the story and a few other things related to some of my other stories and projects coming up.**

** This will test you knowledge on the factions and Divergent in general. Here's the first question...**

**What faction has a tree in their faction symbol?**

**A. Candor**

**B. Erudite**

**C. Amity**

**D. Abnegation**

**Answer every time I have a question at the end of the chapter. Here are the prizes!**

**First Place(Answered all correctly)- Input on my new project "Coming Home", the name of one of the babies, and shoutout**

**Second Place(Answered all, but one correctly)- Input for story "PHS", name of one of the babies, and shoutout**

**Third Place(Answered all, but two correctly)- Shout out and middle name of one of the babies **

**Fourth Place(Answered all, but three correctly) Shout out and middle name of one of the babies**

**Fifth Place(Answered all, but four correctly)- Shout out**

**Sixth-Tenth- Gets shoutout**

**Thanks for reading and new chapter should be up by next week!**


	12. The Wedding

The morning of Zeke and Shauna's wedding. The girls are in Tris's apartment and the boys are in Zeke and Shauna's apartment. "I look stupid." Lynn says looking at herself in the mirror. "No you don't." Christina tells her as she curls her own hair. "Yes I do." Lynn growls crossing her arms. At the wedding. "Do you Ezekiel take Shauna as your bride?" The pastor with a few snorts from Lynn and Uriah. "I do." Zeke states. "Do you Shauna take Ezekiel as your groom?" The pastor asks. "I do." Shauna smiles. "You may now kiss the bride." The pastor tells them. Shauna and Zeke kiss. The younger bridesmaids ahed at the moment. Lynn and Uriah said Ewe.

**Thanks for answering in the contest! The first question is closed for answering and the people who answered my question were gurner028, TheIntelligentDauntless, BeatriceEaton46, MH96, JustSmile46, ToriHarrison, Emijane2010, ellie2297, emm4818, -9903, and Artofskating. You guys are in the lead and the answer was C. Amity. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Who say this quote: "A brave man acknowledges the strength of other."**

**A. Al**

**B. Max**

**C. Eric**

**D. Four**

**You have until next chapter to answer this question. And now the shoutout of the chapter goes to -9903! Thanks for your reviews**


	13. First Word and Big Surprise

(One Year Later)

"Come on Aria say Daddy." Tobias says. He is on the floor with Aria. "What are you trying to do?" Tris asks.

"Trying to get Aria to say Daddy." Tobias explains.

"She hasn't walked yet and remember the doctor said that she might take a little longer than other kids." Tris reminds him.

"Whatever." he says. He turns back to his little girl and she smiles. "Four it's time to leave." Tris says.

"Okay." Tobias says lifting Aria off the floor.

They enter the hall as Dauntless children chase each other playing tag. "That will be her in a few years." Tris says.

"Yeah." Tobias smiles.

"Dadda." Aria says.

"Did you hear her?" Tobias says, "She said Dadda."

They enter the dining hall and they start to eat. Then Christina and Will come in. They both look annoyed. "What's your problem?" Tobias asks.

"Both Alexis and Zander can talk and they won't stop." Christina complains.

Marlene and Uriah come in next with Tyler. Then Lynn came with Brooke, they both look annoyed. Last, came Shauna and Zeke. "Everyone we have great news." Zeke says.

"You're going to go live in Amity and never coming back?" Lynn asks. "No, I'm pregnant." Shauna laughs. The table goes silent.

**Ohhhh a surprise and a cliffhanger, all in one chapter. Thanks to everyone for answering my question last chapter and the answer was D: Tobias says the quote. The people who got it right were crystalap19, Emijane2010, ellie2297, Bookworn3616(I checked PM and you get credit for last question), midnight-rxse, ZariTheAtari, ToriHarrison, and -9903.**

**Now for this chapter's question:**

**When was Divergent published and released to the public?**

**A. May 1, 2011**

**B. April 25, 2011**

**C. June 11, 2011**

**D. December 13, 2010**

**You have until the next chapter to answer and get credit!**

**Now for Shauna and Zeke's baby! **

**Vote for boy, girl, or twins!**

**And the shoutout of the chapter goes to Bookworm3616! Sorry about the mix up, thanks for letting me know!**


	14. Brooke

Will snorts and Tobias cracks a smile. Uriah then slams his head against the table. "Sorry Uriah, but we were right." Tobias laughs. "Come one everyone needs to see what the deal was." Will tells him.

"What was the deal?" Zeke asks. "It was a bet, Will and I thought Shauna would get pregnant first." Tobias says.

"Well that doesn't apply to that one, that one, that one or tha- ohhhhh." Zeke says laughing. "Who was Uriah referring to?" Marlene asks.

"Lynn." Will laughs.

"Uriah you are so dead." Lynn yells getting up. "You better start running." Zeke suggests. Uriah gets up and runs towards the Pit.

Later that day Marlene and Uriah are in the Pit. "You sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Marlene asks. Uriah's left eye is black and blue. "No I don't want to have to explain this." Uriah murmurs. "What that you got beat up by a girl?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, hey isn't that Brooke?" Uriah asks. Two dark dressed boys appeared behind Brooke. They start punching and kicking. Brooke falls to the ground unmoving. "Oh my god, Uriah go help her." Marlene yells. Uriah quickly runs up to them and grabs the boys by their throats.

"It's not nice to beat up girls." Uriah growls.

"It is when they're cowards." one of them yells.

"It better have not been you two that hurt my niece last time." Uriah snaps. "Your niece?" the other asks.

"Now look at my eye this was from a stupid bet and I wonder what her mom's going to do to you."

A few Dauntless saw what happened and a man lifted Brooke off the ground. Marlene led him to the hospital.

Brooke was awake the next morning coughing up blood. "I feel so bad for her." Shauna says. "Yeah she doesn't deserve this." Tris agrees.

"Where's Lynn?" Christina asks. "Talking to Brooke's doctor." Shauna tells her. "I wouldn't wish what's happening to her upon any child." Tris murmurs. "Where's the guys?" Shauna asks. "I don't know." Tris admits.

Lynn comes to them in the hallway. "They can't figure out what's wrong with her." she states. "How?" Christina questions. "They think it's something internal and they need an Erudite doctor." Lynn growls.

"Lynn?" someone says. The girls turn to see Haley, Erin, Jimmy, and Dan. "Is she gonna be ok?" Dan asks. All four of them are crying. "I don't know guys." Lynn cries pulling the group into a hug.

Lynn, Haley, and Erin sat in the room with Brooke waiting for the Erudite doctor. "I wish that doctor would hurry up." Haley whines her eyes bright red. "Same." Erin murmurs.

The door opens and a doctor enters wearing Erudite blue. "Oh Dauntless," she says surprised, "Were the children playing too harshly."

"No," Lynn snaps, "She was attacked." Just then Brooke's wakes up and starts coughing. "Dear child, we must start now." the doctor says.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! The people who answered the question of the chapter correctly are Bookworm3616, ToriHarrison, crystalap19, 4-feargodalone-6, Artofskating, -9903! The answer was April 25, 2011.**

**Now the votes for Shauna and Zeke kid(s)...**

**Girl- 0**

**Boy- 0**

**Twin Boy/Girl- 2**

**Twin Boys- 2**

**Twin Girls- 0**

**So now the question of the chapter is...**

**What color is Drew's hair?**

**A. Black**

**B. Blonde**

**C. Brown**

**D. Orange**

**There will be two more chapters with questions and one more for the gender. Good Luck!**


End file.
